Tiny, little signs
by TheSilent
Summary: I didn't know what to make of these strange things I just had seen. I mean, how often do you see a gorgeous boy rescuing you from a bunch of angry vampire females you for five minutes ago thought actually was your friends? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Warning signs

I didn't know what to make of these strange things I just had seen. I mean, how often do you see a gorgeous boy rescuing you from a bunch of angry vampire females you for five minutes ago thought actually was your friends?

So I did what any other normal girl who was surrounded by surrealistic things would do, even though I knew now that I wasn't as normal as I first thought, like the first sixteen years of my life. I simply passed out.

So, you're probably sitting there know, wondering what the heck I'm talking about. I still do. For understanding it all, I think I have to start with the beginning.

Three days ago, (was it really not so long ago?) I was a perfectly normal high school student. Yeah, so maybe my grades was over the C- average at our school, maybe I was the only one in my class who scored A or A+ on everything I ever handed in. But other than my unexplainable good grades, Adéle Lyre was just a regular, normal, _mortal _girl. None of that unexplained weird things like when you're suddenly another place when some disgusting senior is after you.

I guess I should make some kind of presentation of myself, but I don't know where to start. "Hi, my name is Adéle C. Lyre, I'm sixteen an apparently the daughter of a woman who was dead, or should have been, cuz she was really old, when she gave birth to me. Or something like that. Anyway, she had to give me away, because she wasn't allowed by some big bullies to have me." Yeah, that sounds great the first day in a new school.

I must admit, I have actually gone through some pretty hard things in my life. Other than being left alone near the sea as a newborn baby, I grew up with an abusing aunt and uncle. I never even heard a word about my dad. Other than when I was little, they used my dad as an excuse for the things they did to me. You know; "He wants you to be prepared, unlike your mother." Or "Your dad asked us to do this, honey. We have to." You may wonder what they did to me. Well, first of all they used me as their personal servant. I did every choir in the house, and I still do, when I'm with them. That's where the mysterious good grade part fits in. I never get time to study.

And of course, the hitting is also a popular thing I go through again and again with my personal therapist, my dear diary. Everything I ever have experienced is written there. If someone had read the last day, I would be locked up the rest of my life.

But then, it's back to the action. I wish I had the opportunity, like you, to just throw close what you are reading now and walk away. I so wish I had.

"So, what are you, like, wearing at the prom?" One of my friends, or accountancies, named Ella, asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. My mom's old dress, I think. You?"

Suddenly laughter roared all over our lunch table. Or, all five except me laughed.

"Like, that old dress? The one your mom, like, had to her prom? Like, that one?" Another girl, named Eliza asked.

You probably wonder how I kept up with all the like's. The truth was I hated it. But they were the only ones who didn't thought about me as the orphan geek. So I just nodded and kept eating my orange.

I probably should have noticed how they started exchanging worried glances, and how the two new boys kept staring surprised at me. But I was used to keeping my head down, and continued with that.

Later that day, while I walked to my Latin class, I noticed the two new boys heading the same way as me. That surprised me allot. They both were kind of popular. Not popular like having the entire school after what you do with your spear time, but a gossip theme. And only geeks took Latin. There, I said it. I have no problem calling myself a geek. Even though I'm not sure I really am. Life's complicated, you know.

In the classroom, I found my usual spot. The new boys were standing up front, waiting to be seated. Our teacher, Mrs. Allbourn jumped into the classroom and to the blackboard. She was that kind of person who always has tons of energy. Not that I complain, her lessons is entertaining.

"Welcome class!" She smiled to us. "For another entertaining lesson about the Greek gods simply over scheduled life." You see? That's what I like about her. She always finds the funny things in the unfunniest things.

She continued. "We also have two new students here today, Mr. Grover Underwood and Mr. Perseus Jackson." The one named after a Greek didn't look very pleased when she said that. Not exactly proud of his name, then.

"Introduce yourself quickly, boys." She stepped aside, and Grover and Perseus didn't exactly look happy with this new angle.

"Well, I'm Percy and this is Grover." Was all he said. So clearly, no Perseus.

Ms. Allbourn gave up, and jumped back up again.

"Well, Mr. Underwood, take the seat with Miss Whaterly." Ella didn't look too happy about that. "Mr. Jackson, take a seat with Miss Lyre." I sighted silently. I loved having the entire desk to myself.

But clearly, I didn't need to worry. All he did was giving me an awkward smile and "hi", before we sat in silence the rest of the hour. So much for making new friends.

The bell rung, but before I could get up, I noticed Ella and the new one, Grover, in an argument. But I didn't understand any of it.

"Yeah, he's like, SO dead." Ella said, rolling her brown eyes. _Poor guy,_ I thought. _With that voice, he stands no chance._

"I saw it, and…" He said, before Ella interrupted.

"That's so, like true. I mean, how can I like, trust you? People with like, hooves, can like, never be trusted." I didn't understood the hooves part, but I understood Grover's surprise when he heard all the like's. But before I could go over and break the fight, the other new boy appeared in my vision. He was quite handsome, actually. That's were his popularity came from, the girls. With his dark hair and amazingly ocean green eyes, along with that athletic look you only get from working out really hard, that make him I don't know, gorgeous? He said something, but I didn't hear.

"Sorry, what?"

"What's your name?" He asked again, smiling a little, but he still looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"Adéle C. Lyre." I answered.

"What's the C for?" He asked while both of us gathered our stuff together and started walking against the door. I looked down.

"Calypso." I didn't like that my parents had called me after some Greek goddess. I mean, they abandon me, and leave me with that stupid name? When I was younger, I always managed to convince people the C stood for Caroline. Somehow, they were quite easy to convince. That someone was named Calypso seemed for them more doubtful than a three year old corrected her own name by reading it and re-writing it.

He seemed even more surprised when I said that.

"Why?" He burst out, and looked ashamed afterwards.

I shrugged. "Don't know. Neither of my parents stayed around long enough to explain it to me." I didn't know where this honesty came from. I'd never told anything about my grudge against my parents. Most just assumed they were dead.

"They left?" He showed sympathy now. Maybe he'd gone through the same things as I. Minus the abusing part. Or, you never know.

"I have no clue. I never knew them," I waited a second. "I was found near the sea as a baby, abounded." I regretted saying it at once. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you…"

He held up his hands. "Hey, no worries. I understand that you aren't exactly bragging about it."

I smiled a bit, but soon our conversation ended. Ella came up behind us and claimed all the attention.

"Delé! You know, I'm kind of irritated now. But we like, got to go. Practice, you know." She flashed a smile to Percy, who looked quite overwhelmed. And then she dragged me along, chattering.

I looked over my shoulder, and found Percy still looking after us with that slightly surprised expression in his eyes.

So, I'm also a cheerleader. After all the things I've told you, I guess that came as a surprise. But since I love working out, dancing and singing that is the one thing Ella convinced me to start on.

We practiced at the same time as one class had PE, so I wasn't _that _surprised when I found Percy and Grover in the mass that came into the gym in Goode's horrible gym uniform. He was the only one who looked a little good in it. He looked up, and again the surprise in his eyes was easy to read. Wow, I suppose surprising a guy over and over again usually is a good thing.

I have to admit, I kind of thought it was funny, the way the boys sometimes just stood there, looking at us. I enjoyed it even more, when I found Percy doing it one time. He meet me eyes, and smiled sheepishly.


	2. Authors Note 1

**Greetings!**

So, since I haven't completely figured out fanfiction yet, this note was supposed to appear in chapter 1. Sorry!

Okay, so here we go.

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I started writing this on a holyday after I got completely obsessed with PJAO, and sketched down something I wouldn't mind being in. Slash that line, I probably would mind. Anyway, I figured I should try publish this just for fun, and she if anyone liked it.

I hope so.

There's more action in the lather chapters, but I like introducing the characters, even though some o them are familiar to you. I've rated this T out of safety – I don't know how strict is. And I don't know what I will be up to in the chapters I haven't written yet, so I decided to go safe.

The story

This story is about a character I have named Adéle C. Lyre, and of course, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Thalia. I'm not saying anything more. But please, don't be mean to my judgment of them, I write how I imagine them, done with that.

I hope you all will like it, and review it. _Please? _

End of Author Note #1.

Annie / The Silent

BTW: Anyone freaking out over FF? It's SO much to do when I'm going to add a chapter or post a story at _all_!


	3. Chapter 2:New Characters, bad characters

**A/N: Thank you so much for you who have added my story to their favorites, I love you. I really do. Also, I wanted to answer on the review I got. No, this is not a "Percabeth" story, in that meaning that it's centered on only Percy and Annabeths relationship, but there will be hints of some romance between them. **

**I also should mention that I've only read the four first books, so this is set after "The Battle of the Labyrinth". But I will read it soon, so I probably will rewrite lather chapters. **

**Last thing I want to say, please review. I like constructive critism, but please, don't go completely nuts if you don't like my story. Just close the page and don't bother coming with an ugly comment – big chances I won't care.**

**Lots of Love to all of you reading this – please keep doing this.**

**Annie / The Silent**

**Chapter 2, Adéles POV**

The next two days went in a hurry.

With the dress worries, the new interest I'd taken for Percy, and my friends weird way of behaving kept me occupied. I constantly tried to convince Ella into talking with me about her worries, saying that that's what friends are for, and all that, but nothing seemed to sink in. She just listened, but denied to say anything. I guess that was a good thing though, I didn't need one more thing on my mind.

It was the day before prom I saw them. Two other girls, one with curly blonde hair and another girl who wear heavy, black eyeliner who wasn't exactly the flattery kind of eyeliner. They sat with Percy and Grover, in deep conversation. Against my will, I saw the way the blonde and Percy talked. And I didn't like it. For one moment, I wondered if I should drag Ella along and go sit on our usual table, but they had already seen us. So I figured it would be rude to just walk away. Ella and I usually sat with them in lunch now, and day by day, Ella's irritated expression became a little less murderous. Now, it was again the glare she started the first day with. No good sign.

"Hi!" Percy and Grover both smiled to us, and the girls eyed us suspiciously.

Percy noticed.

"Annabeth, Thalia, meet Adéle and Ellaine."

"Ella." Ella corrected in a harsh voice. She hated her name as much as I hated my middle name.

The blonde one, Annabeth tried a smile, and I hurried to return it. Thalia, on the other hand just scowled at us.

"Hello." I sat down, and dragged Ella down beside me. For a moment, it was an awkward silence, until Ella, god bless that outgoing personality of hers, started a conversation.

"So, are you like, going to the prom tonight?" She asked them. Most the boys I think, but Thalia was the first one to answer.

"If boys stay out of my way, then I may be forced to go." Then I noticed her clothes, which didn't fit her style. A silver jacket over god forbid, silver _tights._**(A/N – Don't know for sure if this is a typical hunter outfit, but I tried to fit it a little so it would … fit.)** Ella also noticed them. But before she could say something, Grover spoke.

"I'm no good at dancing, but I think I will drop by." He said, eating is soda box. Wait. Did I just say he was _eating his soda box? _

"Grover, why are you…" I didn't speak the last words. He looked at his hands and the half-eaten metal box inside them, and blushed and threw it in the dumpster.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming." Percy said, leading the attention away from metal-eating Grover. "I guess you two are going?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said, smiling.

"I'm coming to," Ella said. "But we've got NO ONE to go with, and that's kind of sad, but I like, SO understand why Delé turned Edward Orkey down, I was like, Oh my gods, did he asked her? She could have said yes of course, and then I could go with his friend, you know, Thomas. But anyway, she like, didn't so we're going together. But I hope I get a dance like, with him. Or Edward. Or both!" She chattered along.

"Are you two new?" I asked Annabeth and Thalia when Ella was done. Stupid question, but what else should I talk to them about?

They nodded, and that was the answer I got. Well, at least Ella and the Thalia-girl hadn't got in a fight. Yet.

"So, did you like, decide which dress you would like wear, yesterday?" I was brought back to reality by Ella, again asking about my dress.

"Yeah, I'm going to use my mom's dress. I told you that." I said, a little smug.

"I don't know, Delé. I think you should go for the strapless one." She constantly tried to convince me.

"My aunt had it to hers prom. Are you crazy?" I knew any of the other didn't have a clue what I was talking about; Ella was the only one I'd ever told my secret.

"'Kay, Delé." She muttered, and I looked at the others again, who was still staring at us.

"So," I said to Annabeth. "Are you coming?"

"I think so." She answered.

_So kids, today the lesson is about how newcomers don't speak more than three words at most to you when you know the same persons. _I thought, sarcastically to myself. Grover turned to look at me, like he knew what I was thinking.

"Are you like, going together?" Ella asked.

I looked both half-scared and half-curious at them, and sighted with relief when they all denied that fact fiercely.

Percy seemed like he was going to say something, when suddenly, a dark shadow appeared.

"Adéle," I looked up, seeing the disgusting senior named Edward Orkey, the one who asked me to the prom. Don't misunderstand, he was handsome, but I kind of hated him. I reminded me of my uncle, and was well known at school for making amends to several girls at the same time.

I exchanged an annoyed glance with Ella, then answered.

"Yes, Edward?"

In the corner of my eyes, I saw all four of them; Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Percy tensed.

"It's dress rehearsal tonight, five o'clock." I looked up.

"Wait. That's supposed to be right after lunch!"

"Change in plans, I guess." He shrugged. "But if you don't have transport, I can drive you…" I held up both of my hands to stop him.

"A _no _still means what it used to, Edward." I answered, and a small fire started burning in his eyes.

"Fine. You will regret it." And with those words, which I had no clue what meant, he left.

I turned back to the table, and saw them in a deep discussion.

"He clearly has to know who he is…" Annabeth said.

"Don't be so sure, most guys are morons." Thalia answered.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"No, but he will take some kind of revenge…" Grover replied, now eating nervously his napkin.

Then they all noticed the way I looked at them. Ella just studied her fingernails.

"He seems like an idiot." Percy burst out.

"He is an idiot." I answered, with all of my heart.

But then we didn't get more time to talk, because the bell rung, and we started walking to Latin class. The two girls followed us.

"No, it's not the way it happened!" Annabeth said, looking annoyed at Ms. Allbourn.

"Yes, dear. Athena didn't have any children."

"Immortal, yes, but she did get half-bloods." She insisted.

"Athena was one of the maiden goddesses, so of course she didn't."

"But Athena was born out of Zeus's brain! Her children were born the same way!"

"Dear, you are wrong. Now, let's continue…"

"She had demigod children!" She said out loud.

I noticed the way Percy looked at her, wary and irritated. It's the kind of expression which says; "Can't you just leave it?" But clearly, Annabeth didn't want to "just leave it."

So, this whole discussion thing about wheatear the Goddess Athena had children or not, started with us going through again and again how it wasn't' possible that Hercules had been the child of Zeus, a mortal woman would die of they… _dotdotdot_, as my aunt says, and if it was true, how it happened.

I mean, yes, it's Latin class, but discuss Gods as if they were real? That gets a little over the top for me.

I put my hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Lyre?" Ms. Allbourn looked at me, leaving Annabeth frustrated.

"Well, I just wonder," I cleared my throat. "Isn't this discussion a little unnecessary? The Gods weren't real, and I didn't think we were here to, you know, discuss family matters of the Greek Gods, I thought we should be learning about.. Uh," I stopped a little bit, when I saw the glance Thalia gave me.

"History and stuff like that." Ella helped me. "You know, how Hercules took that golden apple, not about how Zeus was so horny he had to visit mortal women." Suddenly, thunder roared in the distance, and the murderous glance of Thalia just kept growing darker. Whoa, talk about taking things personally.

"You're both completely right, my dears. So, can anybody tell me _why _Hercules took the Golden Apple?" And that ended that discussion.

Later, when the hour was done, Thalia dragged Annabeth, Grover and Ella, of all people to the side and just waved me and Percy on. Nice. But as we walked by, I heard bits of their conversation.

"How can you say those things?" Thalia attacked Ella with.

"It's called "keeping up a character." Ella answered, rolling her eyes. "Clearly, you need to like, get like better on that." She looked at Annabeth, who looked a little ashamed down.

That's about all I heard, before Percy dragged me along.

"What was all that about?" I asked him. He just shrugged, and I stopped.

"Percy, you know something."

"No, I don't…" He stopped, thinking. "I need to ask you something." I raised my eyebrow, not understanding.

"What?"

"Do you want to go with me to the prom?"The words blurted out, so fast I almost didn't hear.

"What?" I repeated.

"Do you want to go…?" He said, but stopped as I held up my hands. He looked kind of hurt.

"But… why?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes." I said, smiling a little.

"You want to?" He said, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I have to, when you ask me so nicely." I teased. He smiled, though a little embarrassed. But there was a small part of me, a part of me I was really annoyed at, that told me I only had been an emergency exit. Keeping me from hearing whatever Ella discussed with the others. But I denied that part. After all, I secretly wanted Percy to ask me.


	4. Chapter 3: Problematic prom date

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful review I got on the last chapter! Next chapter, here you go!**

**Chapter 3, Adéles POV – Problematic prom date. And did I mention the friends?**

So, let me present this problem for you; you have a date to the prom, but there's NO WAY he can pick you up and take a epic photo in a house you have suffered for years. And if you shall come to his place, well, his mom, half-brother and stepfather would be there. Not a great way to start with on a first date, even though that first date is the school prom.

But, I had to admit, I was looking forward to see his family. Yeah, maybe I'm kind of suicidal. But when I knocked an apartment door in Manhattan, there was a couple of seconds I just wanted to take the subway straight home and miss the whole prom. But, I couldn't just leave Ella on the stage, all by herself.

The door opened, and in the door appeared a women with long, brown hair and with eyes exactly like Percy. She was pretty, and had this aura of being _good. _

"You must be Adéle!" She said, smiling friendly. "Just come in, Percy is ready in a minute."

"Thank you, Ms. Jackson." I replied, and also returned her smile. I stepped inside the door, and followed her into the living room. But when I saw what waited me in the living room, I almost ran for the door I just come from. There was this _huge _guy there, two meters tall almost, but of some reason he didn't seem much older than a 10 year old out from his expression. And… sometimes it seemed like he had one eye. But as I blinked, he had two eyes again. Nerves, I told myself.

A different man raised and stepped against us. A middle-aged man I recognized from English class in school. Poor Percy, having his teacher as his stepfather.

"Good evening Mr. Blofis." I said, defeating the urge to stand up and prepare my homework for handing in.

"Just Paul outside school, Adéle." He said, also smiling and lead me to the sofa, and he and Sally, Percy's mother exchanged happy glances. They surely had been talking about me. Next to me in the sofa, there sat an unexpected man. He looked like a older copy of Percy. That's all I need to say, I believe.

"Hello, I'm Percy's father, Poseidon." He said, as he smiled slightly amused and surprised. So, he wasn't the only one in the family called after some Greek. And not the only one who seemed surprised of seeing me.

"Like the sea-God," I said, remembering. "Eartshaker?"

"You're absolutely right." He said, and I became slightly confused. Then as I sat there in silence, there was suddenly voices heard from the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Percy say.

"What does it seems like we're doing here?" Someone else said. Annabeth. No way.

"I'll say what it seems like.." He threatened.

"Relax Seaweed Brain, we're saving the girl." Another voice said. Oh, Thalia to? Awesome…

"From what?"

"Not saving, just… keeping an eye of things." Grover said. My evening seems shining brighter and brighter. That was sarcastically, if you wonder.

"Hello, Adéle!" Annabeth said as she lead the group, including annoyed Percy, in to the living room.

"Hi, Annabeth…" I said, trying not to sound depressed. Percy looked up, and smiled sheepishly when he saw me. "And Thalia and Grover… hi." I continued as the persons appeared in the living rom. Suddenly, an exited voice roared from behind me and made me jump.

"Friends!" The huge guy bellowed as he ran forward to hug them. Things got stranger and stranger.

"Annabeth, Thalia, Goat-boy!" I stared at Percy.

"Um, this is my half-brother, Tyson." I nodded slightly.

Tyson turned around and looked at me. For a moment, I was a little scared, but he just came forward to me and smiled.

"Pretty girl in Calypso's dress!" He laughed and gave me as well a bone crashing hug.

"Careful, my boy." Percy's father, Poseidon said. I didn't understand a thing. If Tyson was _his, _why was he here with the rest of the family, with Percy's stepfather? There were so many things I wanted to ask him, but clearly, I wasn't allowed to have some alone-time with _my _date tonight.

I looked up at Percy again, and noticed for the first time that he did look handsome in a suit as well as in normal, high school clothes. And in his hands was a corsage. A beautiful, almost shining flower that seemed to be made out of pure moonlight.

"We'll be waiting in the car," Grover said finally, pulling the girls out again after hasty goodbyes to the grownups.

After a little awkward silence, Ms. Jackson pulled out her camera and smiled at us.

"Come on, I need pictures of you!"

I shoot a glance at Percy, who seemed to want to sink deep down in the floor and never reach surface again. In clear words; he looked exactly like I felt. Embarrass.

"Mom…" He started, complaining.

But she only waved his hands away and pulled me up of the coach to stand beside him. I didn't exactly felt like the Queen of England as I stood there in front of his whole, though funny mixed, family.

Percy handed me the corsage, and though my hands shivered a bit, I managed to not ruin my dress. It looked very nice to my mother's dress actually. The dress was cream-white, made in Greek style. Not a "inspired" copy, but it really looked like a dress you could be seen in two thousand years ago. I had only made small changes to it, like making it a little shorter, giving it a more modern edge. I had also braided my caramel-colored here for the occasion, and along with the wonderful corsage, I think I could pass as a Greek girl. Maybe I even looked like my name sister, Calypso?

The thought made me smile, and Percy, while blushing and making me blush, smiled back.

So, when the pictures was taken and everything was done, we finally made it out of the door. Just that, in the car, Grover, Thalia and Annabeth was waiting for us. Happy moment.

"So, did the pictures get nice?" Grover asked. Both Thalia and Annabeth was scowling at me.

Percy shoot him an irritated glance and got behind the wheel. Other than that, he ignored him and turned to me.

"So, what was all that about dress rehearsal?" He asked.

"Oh, I and Ella are going to perform tonight." I looked down.

"Cheerleading? Splits and short skirts, Am I right?" Annabeth asked irritated.

"No," I said defensibly. "We're going to sing." I noticed Percy's surprise.

"I didn't know you sang." He said.

I shrugged.

"What are you singing?" Grover asked.

"Can't say, sorry. Ella is going to go crazy if I do." I explained.

He nodded, completely willing to accept the "Ella going crazy" part.


	5. Chapter 4:Yeah, and pigs can fly

**A/N: So, here comes the revealing! Please be nice to me when you find out who her parent is, please.**

**And I'm really sorry about the long time it took me to update. But the whole summer so far I have had no internet, so that made updating impossible.**

**And, I got really stuck in this chapter. Didn't manage to write a thing even though I had plenty of time. But writer's block is almost over now, so no worries! **

**Chapter 4, Adéles POV – Yeah, and pigs can fly. And I can die. Very likely. **

After those words, there was an awkward silence when Percy moved the car out in the streets of New York. There was so much I wanted to talk to him about, but the car was way too crowded for any questions of the intimate sort. You know, the normal "so, why did you ask me?" question. Instead, I decided to clean up my archive when it comes to his family.

"So, you've got a brother." I said, knowing with myself how stupid that sounded.

"Yeah, his name is Tyson."

"Figures." I half said to him, half to myself.

"What?" He said

"Oh, nothing." I replied. I mean, I couldn't just burst out with "why the hell didn't you tell me your brother's name before taking me to the PROM?" infront of our (his) faithfull companions.

A phone started ringing.

"Oh, sorry." Annabeth said, stretching her hands down in her purse looking for her phone. Just to mention it, she didn't sound sorry.

"Hello?" She asked to the phone. I looked around, and found all the others staring at her. Including Percy.

"Calm down, Juniper. What happened?"

All I could hear was a lot of noise from the loud phone.

"You sure?" Her voice was shaky now, and I saw Percy's eyes filling with tenderness for her. I seriously wanted to hit him right there, but it didn't feel right. I mean, what if something serious had happened to someone she knew?

"I'll let them now, thank you for telling. Yes, we'll be careful. Yeah, I'll tell him that. Try keeping up the appearance, Juniper. We'll be right there." She ended the conversation and looked at us (correction; the others except _me_) and started talking.

"We need to talk. Now."

I was the first one say anything.

"Talk, then." Probably my irritation speaking. I mean, it was pretty clear she wanted to talk to them, and not me.

Thalia laughed. "Yeah, right."

"You wouldn't understand." Annabeth said.

Grover stayed silent, and I turned to Percy for support.

"Can't we take this… lather?" He asked Annabeth..

"It's serious, Percy!" She said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, but it kinda comes at a bad time…"

"If your silly little _date _is more important than something threatening the camp, then go ahead!"

"I'm sorry, "silly little date"?" Annabeth turned to me as the word came out of my mouth, realizing what she had said. She didn't seem to regret it that much, though.

Before anyone could say something more, I continued.

"And, how comes a _camp _is more important than prom? Yes, I know it's probably a place you have enjoyed, but I mean, we're sixteen, so can't whatever going on at camp if it's not the prom wait twelve hours?"

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but not all of us are bimbos who think prom is the most important thing in the world. And you don't know a thing about camp!"

"So please go ahead and _tell _me then!"

The others had stayed silent through our whole argument, but now Percy grabbed the word before any of us could start a fight.

"Almost there. Annabeth, whatever going on at camp, tonight we're high school students. Not half…" He stopped.

"Half-what?" I demanded.

"Nothing." He said, and before I could demand anything more, he got out of the car and shut the door behind him. (Hey, wasn't _I_ supposed to do that?) and opened my door. Ok, we can like a gentleman. And we can forgive them quite easily.

Percy didn't exactly looked to comfortable when we were entering the gym, and that only made my intuition stronger that asking me out was only an emergency exit.

"So," I said as we walked at the edges of the gym, me trying to avoid his friends, he trying to avoid the dance floor. "Why is that camp so important to you?"

He looked away, clearly confused of what he was going to tell me.

"I'll tell you lather, okay?" He said, after a short period of time.

"Guess so." I answered, and we were again standing in silence.

"Delé! I've been like, looking all over for like, you! Can you believe we're going to like, sing!" Before I turned around to look at Ella, I noticed Annabeth, Thalia and Grover making their way to meet us. Hopefully, Ella would help me get rid of them this time.

"Hi, Ella! You look wonderful!" I said, steering Percy so he also had to turn against my friend.

"Thanks! Love your corsage, by the way. Percy, where did you buy that?" It was a strange tone to her voice, and for the first time in the three years I had known her, her sentence didn't contained one "like". It seems like she was really curios, or trying to challenge Percy. I didn't know for what reason, but I thought it was better to break it of before it started.

"I agree, it's beautiful! Ella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer, I send Percy a "excuse me" glance and dragged Ella along with me to the punch-table.

"What are you doing?" I growled at her. She looked at me guilty, though she didn't look sorry.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"So what's this FBI-interviewing you're doing with Percy, then?"

"Nothing." She asked, unwilling to look at me.

""_Where did you get that flower?"_ What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was curious." She shrugged. Then her eyes lifted and focused on something behind me.

"Listen, sounds like you're going to get the answers you want." She said, suddenly cold. While I tried to catch what she meant, she suddenly disappeared.

"Ella?" I asked, looking around. Then I grasped a sentence coming from Percy.


	6. Chapter 5:Seeing is not the same as

**A/N: New chapter, which is basically me trying to make up for the long time it took me to update last time. Anyway, HERE is the revealing, I just discovered that I made a mistake with A/N's and chapter titles, because I wrote all in one chapter. Yeay for me. **

**Anyway, some of you have said that Adéle is a little to "Mary Sue-ish", not that I have a clue what that means, but that she has no flaws. I think you will see that in this chapter, her personality as the sarcastic girl is shining through. And I have plans for her. Now I just sound disturbed. So, read the new chapter and try to forget this messy A/N. **

**Adéles POV**

**Chapter 5, Seeing is not the same as knowing.**

"What was Juniper talking about?" I stiffened, trying to listen clearer.

"Something unknown is happening at camp." I recognized Annabeths voice.

"What kind of things?" Percy asked.

"People is getting ill. Fever, headache…" She stopped. I dared to look at then a second, and found that there were just them two talking, which really pissed me of. What was she doing? And I mean, fever and headache? Sounds like the flu to me.

Percy seemed like he was thinking something similar.

"And?" He asked.

"And sudden outburst of … powers." She whispered the last word, so I almost couldn't hear her.

"How?" Percy was also whispering now, leaning closer.

"I guess you understand when I'm saying that Thalia almost killed Travis and Connor Stoll when they just passed her in the big house."

"You're serious?"

I saw she nodded, but I couldn't understand what she meant. Some kind of role playing magic game, or…?

"But how?" He was whispering so low I almost couldn't hear him now.

"They don't know, yet. Chiron is doing some research, but he can't find anything." I had to move closer to hear them.

"And what about the Gods? Are they doing anything?" I stiffened. Way into the game.

"They're trying, but Zeus is the only one who actually can help, and he's kinda.. mad right now."

"Mad?"  
"A rumor says that Hera," She leaned closer to him, "has a daughter. A demi-god child."

I could see Percy's eyes widen in surprise and shock, and slowly I grasped a few of the strange things I had seen the last three days.

I gave up my hiding and walked to them.

"Hi, thirsty?" I said, handing Percy a cup of soda. Nothing for Annabeth, I'm afraid.

They both looked up in surprise, a little afraid.

"Hi, where have you been?" Percy voice was a little weak.

"Talking to Ella. Discovered something. Needing answers." I looked at him demanding.

"This is not the time." Annabeth broke in.

"I think it is. What's happening? Either way you are way into some psycho game about Greek gods, or something really, really weird is happening." _And I wanna know if my date is some crazy geek…_

They shared a worried glance, but before they could say anything, a big KAABOOM shook the whole room, causing students to run and scream. Automatically, I glanced at Percy, somehow knowing he would know what was going on and hopefully know how to fix it.

"What's happening?" I asked loudly as another loud bang, this time closer, was to be heard.

Both he and Annabeth looked tense, and before I could make sense of anything, Thalia and Grover was beside us, Thalia with some horrible bronze-thing that looked like a shield on her arm and Grover … without trousers? I looked down at his legs, but to scared to freak out over his hairy legs and hooves.

"Percy, we need to get out of here!" Thalia screamed as she were looking for the closest way to get out.

He looked at her, stunned.

"We can't just leave them here, Thalia!"

"Okay then," She sneered. "How will you fight six _empousa_, then?"

As they were discussing, I saw six girls entering the room. Struck by fright, I noticed they were all my friends. Katie, Angela, Eliza… even Ella was there. But it wasn't that which scared me. They were all so beautiful I wanted to look like them or die, which was very likely, or kill them out of jealousy. But their eyes were red, their skin pale and their hair where in flames. Under their dresses they had a pair of bizarre mixed legs, one shaggy, hairy brown and another made out of what looked like pure, glistening and dangerously hard bronze. I stiffened and wanted to run away, but I couldn't. What happened now was so terrifying, so unreal that I somehow couldn't let this moment go. I took a step closer.

"Don't!" I knew, rather than felt that Percy took my hand and pulled my closer.

With one hand holding me protectively to his chest, he lifted a bronze sword (was _everything _made out of bronze?) in front of him, and I realized he was going to use it on Ella.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stunned. So maybe they hadn't grasped the whole "prom" thing an thought it was some kind of Halloween party, but there was sure as hell no need to raise a sword against my best friend!

He didn't answer, just continued to hold the sword against my friends, and with me as a scared-to-death bystander, Ella talked.

"Greetings, half-bloods." She said in a formal voice, nothing like the Ella I knew.

Percy hesitated, so it was Annabeth who spoke the replying words.

"What do you want from us?" She asked, staring coldly at them.

"Answers. Gifts. Payment. Blood. Listeners. The girl." Each of them said, and at the end, a long, somehow still elegant hand pointed at me.

"Why Adéle?" This time Percy spoke, and Ella turned to glare at him instead of Annabeth.

"She's not supposed to be alive. Her mom broke the rules while giving birth to her. She need to be punished." I was shocked, not only by the whole surreal scene, but that Ella somehow knew my mom and _never had told me_ _a thing_ about her.

"Who's her mother?" Thalia asked, shooting a ugly glare at me as if this hopeless situation was my fault for simply being borne.

They all glanced at Percy then, and so did I, seeing his eyes widen in surprise and pain as realization shoot through him.

"No way." He said with a weak voice, looking down at our hands, still twinned together, clueless.

"What?" I demanded. I didn't understand. I mean, before, the girls had been dangerous enough to raise a sword against them, but know they were all in a discussion of who my mother was. But could someone _please _tell me what was happening?

"Your mother." Was all he said, and stared at me like he was seeing someone else. "She's very nice."

Now it was my turn to stare at him. World was going crazy. How come everyone except me knew my mother?

"Who's her mother, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, somehow still managing to get irritated even though we were in this bizarre situation.

"Look at her dress, daughter of Athena. Look at her hair. Look at her face. Your mother will be disappointed if you don't get this one." Ella answered.

After a couple of seconds, Annabeths mouth formed a perfect "O" and she looked at me while she repeated Percy's words.

"No way."


End file.
